Amor correspondido
by Narda Lo
Summary: Aunque su pensamiento sea el de un mejor amigo o una mejor amiga su corazón dice que no quiere solo una amistad 100% Fiolee


**** *********************************************************************************** ****  
Pov. Fiona  
Últimamente he estado muy sola Cake se la pasa con lord monocromico y con sus hijos todo el día, el dulce príncipe ha tenido asuntos importantes que atender , la reina helada a estado tranquila últimamente, BMO se pasa ablandó con fútbol...  
Oí que tocaban la puerta baje inmediatamente y abrí era mi hermana Cake  
—Hola fi hermanita ¿cómo estás?— me dijo pasando por mi lado sin ni siquiera verme a los ojos  
—eh... Bien— respondí cerrando la puerta. Me di la vuelta para hablar con ella de frente pero o sorpresa no estaba —¿Cake?—  
—¿sí?— se escuchó de arriba  
Subí lo más rápido que pude para evitar que se escapara de nuevo  
—Cake ¿Donde...— no terminé mi pregunta cuando vi que mi hermana estaba haciendo maletas no que las estuviera fabricando si no que estaba empacando —¿qué?... ¿A dónde vas?—  
—de aventura — sonrió lo que me confundió aún más  
—¿No me llevaras?— pregunte triste  
—hay mi niña— se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente — iré a unas vacaciones con lord monocromico —  
—pero...—  
—lo siento fi pero ya sabes que lord es mi novio y bueno quiero estar con el—  
—¡pero si esta con el todo el día!— Respondí algo enojada  
— Hay chiquita lo entenderás cuando llegues a mi edad— la segunda palabra resonó en mi cabeza  
—No me digas así ya no soy una niña tengo 18— cruce los brazo volteando la cara a un lado.  
Me molesta tanto que me diga que soy joven después de todo por esa misma razón el dulce príncipe me rechazó hace años. Pero ya he cambiado estoy más alta ya no llevo el pelo recogido con mi gorro de conejo si no que ahora lo llevo suelto y con una diadema con orejitas de conejo deje la falda por un short y la blusa solo es un poco más grande del busto son cambios mínimos pero ya no parezco una niña  
—si 18, apenas estas entrando a la adultez— dijo tomando me dé la barbilla para que la viera  
Suspire dejando caer los brazos —Ok... ¿Cuándo regresas?—  
—mmm... En 3 meses—  
— ¡¿QUE?! Pero— dije al punto de llorar dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de tristeza decepción y sobretodo de desesperación parecerá algo muy aniñado o dramático pero la verdad he estado tan sola estos días y Cake me estabiliza los fines de semana pero ahora...  
—no llores fi— me consoló secando mis lágrimas con su pata —tú lo dijiste ya no era una niña puedes quedarte sola unos meses ¿no?—  
—supongo— dije sin más  
—ok— me sonrió era una de esas sonrisas que me hacían sentir que todo estará bien —entonces te dejó mi niña es decir señora adulta Fiona—  
—Jeje no me digas así—  
—oh... Quien te entiende— río y me revolvió el pelo  
—adiós hermana— la abracé —te voy a extrañar—  
—y yo a ti... Vamos tengo que irme  
Bajamos y mi compañera salió por la puerta después de un último abrazo  
—adiós Cake— dije mientras se alejaba de la casa  
—adiós cuídate— dijo cambiando de tamaño a más grande para ir más rápido —hay comida en la nevera cualquier cosa ve con gumball—  
Lo que me faltaba cerré la puerta y me deje caer en el sillón ahora 3 meses sin Cake, mas BMO ocupado con su yo interno, más Gumball con asuntos importantes más la reina helada sin ganas de hacer nada malvado igual a una Fiona triste, solitaria y aburrida...  
Pero... Ahora que lo pienso esta... Marshall...  
Sentí la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas junto con un cosquilleo  
—¡Aaaaa!... Sonrojo—  
Porque cada que pienso en el me pasa esto no me gusta es bueno con migo, es divertido estar con él, su actitud rebelde y a la ves cariñosa que tiene cuando esta con migo y esa forma de verme, la forma en que me protege cuando luchamos con algún monstruo que me hace sentir tan especial  
—no no puede ser él es mi mejor amigo no me puede gustar—  
Cuando mi di cuenta mi corazón estaba agitado y el rubor de mis mejillas era intenso  
—Marshall...— susurré —. Porque demonios me siento así... Es porque...me gustas... Me gustas Marshall de verdad me gustas— mis latidos se aceleraron  
Tome mi mochila y salí de casa me dirigí a la cueva de el vampiro casi por instinto en verdad quiero verlo, saber si es real lo que siento y si soy correspondida...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Pov. Marshall  
Solo... Es la palabra para describir a un vampiro... Solo... Es la palabra con la que me describen  
—¿porque?— suspire tirado boca arriba en mi cama  
Muy pocas veces me siento así normalmente es cuando me pongo a pensar lo que sufriré cuando las personas a las que quiero mo... Morirán y más aun a las que en verdad amo  
—Fiona— susurré con las manos en la nuca y cerré los ojos, cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije los abrí de golpe —Espera porque dije eso— me senté en la orilla de la cama— reconócelo Marshall Lee Abader te gusta la chica— otro suspiro —esa manía de hablar con tigo mismo... Bueno después de décadas...debería decirle a Fiona que... ¿Qué? que Me gusta... Si deberías hacerlo—  
Me levante y me dirigí al baño de la habitación voltee al espejo normalmente no me puedo ver pero gracias al genio de gumball pude ver cómo era hace unos meces ya me hacía olvidado de mi rostro... En verdad le debo mucho a ese chicle...  
Comencé a escuchar pasos fuera de casa eran silenciosos pero con mis oídos de vampiro se oyen perfectamente  
Camine a las escaleras y luego a la puerta  
Tocaron me acerque y abrí  
—Hola Marshall— sonrió  
—Fiona... Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?— y hay estaba la causa de mis sentimientos... Deberá que la quiero  
Continuara...

**** *********************************************************************************** ****  
Gracias por leer Review?  
Si ves alguna falta de ortografía déjala pasar  
Hora de aventura no me pertenece es de sus respectivos autores  
Próxima semana = próximo capítulo  
**** *********************************************************************************** ****


End file.
